Wireless communication from a user device relies on a wireless connection between the user device and a network node, such as a base station of a wireless network provider. With advances in wireless standards and a demand for increased bandwidth for transmitting and receiving data, wireless network providers are transitioning toward operating in higher frequencies and providing wireless connections over wider frequency ranges. The higher-frequency wireless networks increase a rate of data communication at individual frequencies and the wider frequency ranges provide additional individual frequencies for increasing a total bandwidth of the wireless connection.
However, higher-frequency wireless networks, such as a 5th generation new radio (5G NR) wireless network, are more susceptible to fading, reflection off objects, and signal distortion. This can lead to a decreased range when compared with other wireless networks, such as a 4th generation long term evolution (4G LTE) wireless network. When the user device is out of range of the higher-frequency wireless network, it cannot communicate, regardless of the bandwidth that could be provided if the user device were in range.